Dragonball Vs: Episode 5 of 40
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: And so Twister trains with Goku and Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber also known as The Room of Spirit and Time. Also, will Twister be able to get stronger with his training? Or will he be too weak to fight Dark Twister and his army of bad guys? Let's find out in the Super Dark Twister Arc.


**Twister's Training with Goku and Gohan**

_Twister and Gohan faced each other as they were frowning to each other. Twister and Gohan launched at each other and started fighting each other. Twister was going for the super flurry of punches but Gohan was blocking and dodging all of them. Twister landed and then fell on his butt. _

**Twister: **Damn it. I hate this room already. How is it that I'm strong and can't handle ten times gravity? Very well... Time to continue.

**Gohan: **Get up Twister. This is no time for resting. _Twister got up and launched at Gohan and punched him in the face but Gohan blocked Twister straight away and grabbed a hold of his wrist then launched Twister across the room and got sent flying real far. Very far that the air was getting denser and denser Twister fell to the ground and rolled across the floor. Gohan stopped frowning and he stood normally. _Uh-oh. I think I took it too far father.

**Goku: **_Smiling at Gohan. _Hey. Don't worry about it. This'll make Twister strong in no time. And you too. And hey, who knows? You might be able to activate that Super Saiyan 3 you want so much.

**Twister: **_He continued walking towards Gohan and winced as he was rubbing his head as he looked at the floor. He then looked at Gohan. _I'm still here!

**Gohan: **_Turned to Twister. _I'm surprised you haven't gone insane from the chamber's intense gravity. But this training is just the start.

**Twister: **Who knows, this might be able to make me strong enough to beat Dark Twister. It feels like I can't release any aura either.

**Gohan: **Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Also... it's time to take this up a notch. You ready?

**Twister: **_He got into the fighting stance and Gohan got into a karate stance. They both started flying but Twister then dropped down to the floor and fell on the floor. _Damn it.

**Gohan: **_Twister got up then looked up at Gohan. _Come on Twister. If this is all the power you can handle at original then you have far more training to do.

**Goku: **Maybe this training might actually be making him stronger. But at the same time he struggles so much due to how much we out class him at his normal form. We had plenty of training while Twister trains but differently from us.

**Gohan: **You're right. But then it's best for me to train him as I am. Then me and you can spar. Twister might then be able to learn from our usual experiences.

**Twister: **No. I can handle it. But if you two want to train then go ahead. This gravity is starting to get to me. _Looking at Gohan and Goku. _...

**Gohan: **Yes. Maybe you should rest. You are quite strong Twister.

**Twister: **I know... so are you. _Twister went up the steps and yawned then he went into bed and slept. _...

**Goku: **Maybe we should train. _Gohan and Goku went to the void and both started training at 100% power. _...

**Twister: **_Later he woke up and they had food. He had a huge portion and saw how badly Goku and Gohan eat due to the saiyan trait of eating. Twister ate but slowly but he managed to get through it and slowly. He ate it all and afterwards Twister continued sparring with Gohan at the empty void. Twister slowly started to improve. Then Goku slyly joined in for a semi laugh and preparation and punched Twister across the face. Twister full to the floor. He got up then looked at Goku. _OUCH GOKU!

**Goku: **_He started laughing. _Sorry. But if there's another creature like those two. Then we need to prepare for the worse. And that's the start of it. Also you seem to be improving greatly. Now all you need is to know your whole surroundings. And to empty your mind. Whis taught me that so you should learn from what Whis told me. If you empty your mind then your whole body will react on its own.

**Twister: **My Super Feral Form is part of that form. So maybe if I can master it and control it. I should be able to use it without any loss of control. _Twister started fighting Goku without warning. Goku quickly blocked and frowned at Twister and kicked him. But Twister puts his leg in the way as a block. Then Twister twisted his whole body and spun Goku sideways. So Twister saw that as an oppurtunity to kick him so he took it but Goku stopped the spinning and blocked the attack and punched Twister in the face. Twister blocked then Gohan appeared above Twister. Twister looked up and wide-eyed. Gohan shot ki blasts at Twister. Twister knew it was coming so he quickly blocked. Goku quickly took that oppurtunity and quickly kicked him in the stomach. _ARGH-! _Twister bent over in pain and then Gohan shot a kamehameha wave at Twister. Twister quickly recovered and saw the kamehameha wave and quickly jumped out of the way to space them both out to see who he is really against. He took a deep breath then got into a fighting stance. Goku laughed and saw how focussed Twister is. Gohan frowned at Twister as he got into a fighting stance too. _You guys are good. No wonder you're the Earth hero's. Now it's my turn. _Twister charged up a beam. _SUPER ULTRA MEGA... BEAM! _He shot it at Goku. Gohan jumped in the way and got hit. Gohan got flown off with the beam pushing him away. Gohan fell to the ground. Goku looked in surprise then he looked at Twister as he looked at him normal. _Don't worry Goku. _He smiled at Goku. _I'll know your moves soon enough. _Looking at Goku in a confident way. _Come on.

**Goku: **You're ready for the next step. Guess we've been going too easy on you. _Smiling at Twister in an confident way. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! _Goku crouched down a bit and raised his arms in the air and charged up to Super Saiyan 1 then looked at Twister in an confident way. _I'm impressed on how much stronger you've been. But don't think I'm as easy as Gohan is. _Gohan appeared behind Twister and charged up to Super Saiyan 1 too. _Nice... Now you're in for a world of pain Twister.

**Twister: **Yeah... well... now you're-... _Twister collapsed from over exhaustion. _...

**Goku: **_He dropped out of Super Saiyan and was surprised at how he collapsed. _That might've took up more stamina from him._ Gohan also dropped out of Super Saiyan. _Gohan, could you take the kid onto the bed please?

**Gohan: **Yeah. _He carried Twister and took him onto the bed then looked back at Twister. _...

**Goku: **_He tilted his head at Gohan. _What's the matter, son?

**Gohan: **Dad... What if he got transported into this world? He got turned into a saiyan?

**Goku: **If he did, he would be stronger than that by now. The form he transforms to are different from a super saiyan. So I doubt he's a super saiyan. If he was. He'd actually be a super saiyan like us.

**Gohan: **Yeah. You're probably right. But I wonder who he's fighting for...

**Goku: **Who knows? But if I were to guess... family and friends... He's the type to be good but at the same time the power he controls is far from anything I have ever imagined. _Frowning at Gohan. _But... I do know this... he isn't weak. He's strong... But for now I'm glad I have overcome that hurdle. So I'm stronger than Twister now. So if me and him had another round of an actual sparring match. Then I know for sure and can confirm I can possibly beat him.

**Gohan: **I'm going to try and go beyond a super saiyan 2. I feel ready. Something in me shouts go beyond.

**Goku: **Gohan. You don't realise how proud I am to call you my son. _Smiling at Gohan. They both went to the void. _Right. Try... _Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 2. He then tried transforming to further beyond. _...Go on Gohan! You can do this. Dig deep and you can achieve Super Saiyan 3. Just like how you achieved Super Saiyan 2.

**Gohan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! _Gohan was charging up more ki than usual and the floor was cracking and crumbling underneath his feet. _COME ON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Meanwhile Piccolo opened his eyes and felt a huge power surge coming from Kami's look out._

**Piccolo: **So Gohan has achieved another form that is ascended from Super Saiyan 2? _Piccolo closed his eyes and smiled. _...That's it Gohan. Keep evolving.

**Gohan: **_Meanwhile in the hyperbolic time chamber. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _The chamber was shocking and huge crack across the floor stopped at the stairs. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! _Gohan's eyes went pure white as the form was struggle to go out. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _He dug deep and his oozaru roared and then glass smashed and then it showed Gohan has a newborn baby. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Gohan's form of Super Saiyan 3 came out then looked at his hands then smiled at Goku. _I did it... father... _He dropped out and collapsed due to the intense transformation at extreme conditions was causing fire. And the heat made Gohan collapse and fainted. _...

**Goku: **No way... I'm proud. _Smiling at Gohan so he carried him to the bed. _My son... a Super Saiyan 3. Goten and Trunks fused a Super Saiyan 3. Soon enough. I'll have nothing to show them. _After the month of training they both left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta waiting at the entrance for Goku. Same goes for Piccolo. _Yo... Vegeta you feel stronger. Piccolo. I assumed you met Twister?

**Twister: **_He stood aside and Twister came out. Popo gave Twister saiyan gi. Twister looked at it. _So this is armour of a saiyan? I don't need it.

**Vegeta: **Just put it on brat! It's a command. I suggest you listen to it. _Twister wore the gi in the bathroom and got out as Twister folded his clothes and puts them by the pillar. _...

**Twister: **Right. I hope you're ready. Because Dark Twister will stop at nothing to send his army of villains down. And in order to find the villain that brought Dark Twister here, we need to make sure to win every battle without being scratched. But that's fine. Because I hope to have a new transformation myself.

**Goku: **So how strong is this Dark Twister? What are we dealing with?

**Twister: **Dark Twister is a strong omen. A dark clone of mine that got made by a dark meteorite. But not only is he strong, he's dead dangerous. So we finish him off quickly and end it all. We'll team up against them, ambush them and try to kill them.

**Vegeta: **I'll not try to kill them. I will kill them! I the prince of all saiyans shows no mercy on the enemy. _He turned away and flew off to the wasteland. Twister, Gohan and Goku flew off to the wasteland and landed behind Vegeta. _...Where are they?

**Twister: **DARK TWISTER, SHOW YOURSELF! _Dark Twister appeared and smiled at the four of them. _We're ready to deal with this! Right now...

**Dark Twister: **Good... Because I'm ready too. _Frieza's ship came up from below of the mountain and flew up and landed on top of the mountain. Frieza came out and flew towards the four people. _Me and Frieza had a match ourself. Clearly he outwitted and defeated me in battle. I joined forces with Frieza. He has told me the low down on the so called Saiyan monkeys. And yet here they are... Prepared to battle me. Very well... I got another enemy to show you too. _A guy named Chains came down but with a power suppressor like the one Broly had. _That's right... Nobody is leaving here alive. _He grinned deviantly. _...

**Frieza: **OOOHHHH HO HO HO HO HO! _He puts his hand by his mouth and smiled smugly in his white frieza form. _What do we have here? Possibly three potentially strong saiyan monkeys?

**Gohan: **FRIEZA! _Frowned at Frieza and clenched his fist. _You killed me. So I'm merely going to repay the favour!

**Frieza: **And how are you going to do that!? _He evilly grinned. _In my Golden Form I'm far surperior than you. The person you're going to fight is Chains. He's like Broly. But far stronger than that so called Twister. I hope it's true.

**Dark Twister: **Just say the word Frieza and I'll set him up to kill.

**Frieza: **Alright. _Looking at Dark Twister. _Now... _The chains have been broke. _...

**And so Chains is out on a rampage in the Dragonball Universe. Are they going to be able to stop him? Or will Twister, Gohan, Goku and Twister stop Dark Twister and Frieza's evil plot? Let's find out next time in Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
